the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with Tabbers: Beast Tab Test Page
=Shepard's Team (Mass Effect 2) vs The Exile's Team (Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords) Shepard's Team Commander Shepard= "No matter how "insignificant" we may be, we will fight, and we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. That's what humans do."-Commander Shepard Role: The Leader |-| Jacob Taylor= "Doing a good deed is like pissing yourself in dark pants. You get a real warm feeling, but nobody notices."-Jacob Taylor Role: The Officer |-| Miranda Lawson= "I can take a mech's head off at a hundred yards, or I can tear it apart with my biotics. Take your pick."-Miranda Lawson Role: The Combat Specialist |-| Thane Krios= "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone."-Thane Krios Role: The Assassin |-| Garrus Vakarian= "It's so much easier to see the world in black and white.... Grey? I don't know what to do with grey."-Garrus Vakarian Role: The Striker |-| Kasumi Goto= "I'm the best thief in the business, not the most famous. I'll need to watch my steps to keep it that way."-Kasumi Goto Role: The Best in the Business |-| Legion= "Geth do not ''intentionally'' infiltrate."-Legion Role: Team Droid |-| Jack= "Turns out, mess with someone's head enough, you can turn a scared little kid into an all-powerful bitch."-Jack Role: Dark Sider |-| Samara= "By the code I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code."-Samara Role: The Veteran The Exile's Team Meetra Surik = "…and where they look at you and see the death of the Force, I look at you and see hope for all life."-Mical, to Meetra Role: The Leader |-| Mical= "You are a wasted pawn of the Republic, young one. You could have been so much more, even with your wide-eyed innocence, your naive love for others."-Darth Traya, to Mical Role: The Officer |-| Brianna= "When you risk pain or death for another, there is no truer test of your beliefs and strength."-Brianna Role: The Combat Specialist |-| Atton Rand= "I'm as Atton as Atton will ever be."-Atton Rand Role: The Ex-Assassin |-| Mandalore the Preserver= "I brought them here, gave them a purpose. The galaxy will be ours again, I promise you. That is the future."-Mandalore Role: The Striker |-| Mira= "I'm the best bounty hunter in this system — and that's not me bragging, that's fact."-Mira Role: The Best in the Business |-|GO-TO= "You could say I'm something of a… patriot."-GO-TO Role: Team Droid |-|Visas Marr= "My life for yours."-Visas Marr Role: Dark Sider |-|Bao-Dur= "Yes, General?"-Bao-Dur Role: The Veteran Hawke's Party and The Warden's Party vs Saruman's Army NOTE: I'll be using my Warden and Hawke for this. The heroes of Middle Earth...have failed. With Sauron now once more in possession of his ring, he rallied his champions and has brought all resistance against him to end. Now, he sets his evil eye on the land of Thedas and has sent the armies of the sorcerer Sauron to conquer it. But it will not fall easily, for both the Hero of Fereldan and Champion of Kirkwall stand against them, their allies at their side. But will they be enough to stop him? The Warden's and Hawke's Parties The Warden's Party Bio: The Warden's Party was a group of heroes formed during the Fifth Blight. Initially consisting of the Warden after his failed escape from the Circle Tower and the Grey Warden Alistair, the two were witnesses to Loghain Mac Tir's betrayal of King Cailan at Ostagar, leading to the death of many Grey Wardens. Saved from death by Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, she informed them of how they were the last hope to stop the Darkspawn. Setting out with her daughter Morrigan and a Mabari Warhound named Jade, the Warden also recruited Leliana, an Orlesian bard turned Chantry sister, and Sten, a qunari warrior investigating the Blight. Arriving at Alistair's home of Redcliffe, they repelled the assault of undead and worked their way to the castle, where they discovered the Arl had been poisoned and his son Connor was possessed by a Desire demon. Heading to the Circle tower to cure the boy, the Warden put down the rebellion of the blood mage Uldred and recruited Wynne, a mage possessed by a benevolent spirit. Returning to Castle Redcliffe, they were unexpectedly ambushed by an Antivan assasin named Zevran Aranai, hired by Loghain to eliminate the remaining Grey Wardens. After a brief battle, the Warden spared Zevran, and later befriended him. Using the Circle's assistance, the Warden worked his way into Connor's mind and did battle with the demon, but rather than destroy it, he allowed it go dormant in return for it using his magic to assist in making Morrigan fall in love with him. The demon issue resolved, the Warden set out to earn the alliance of the other kingdoms, by assisting the werewolves in wiping out a Dalish elf clan, recruiting the Dwarven beserkef Oghren while helping Dwarven Prince Bhelen take the throne, and using the Urn of Sacred Ashes to heal the Arl. An army secured, the Warden went to the Landsmeet and revealed Loghain's treachery to the nobles. Enraged, Loghain did battle with the Warden, who defeated him to prove Alistair's claim to the throne. Convinced Ferelden was in good hands, Loghain allowed the Warden to kill him. Alistair and Loghain's daughter/Cailan's wife Anora became king and queen. On the eve of the final battle with the Darkspawn, Alistair and the Warden discovered that the only way to kill the Archdemon was for a Warden to sacrifice themselves. Morrigan revealed to the Warden that if they conceived a child, it would take the Archdemon's power for its own. Agreeing to the plan, the Warden slept with Morrigan, then led the combined armies of Thedas against the Darkspawn. After a vicious battle, the Warden slew the Archdemon and ended the Darkspawn threat. Out of gratitude, Alistair made the Warden into Arl of Amarathine. Before he could say goodbye, Morrigan left, though the ring she had given him enabled the Warden to realize she felt regret. The party disbanded shortly after, going their separate ways. The Warden = "Warden Senses Tingling!"-The Warden ''Circle Mage turned hero of Ferelden'' Weapons and Abilities: *Magister's Staff: Taken from the corpse of Keeper Zathrian after the battle between the elves and the werewolves, the staff boosts the Warden's mana regeneration, enabling him to use spells faster. *Archon Robes: Taken from the corpse of a blood Mage when the Warden returned to the Circle tower, it strengthens the power of the Warden's spells and enables him to regenerate health faster. *Corruption: Looted off the corpse of a Darkspawn general, Corrpution is a powerful helmet that largely nullifies spiritual attacks, alongside boosting the Warden's weapon skill. Spell types: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Origins) Primal Spells] : Full Fire tree, up to Stone Fist on Earth tree, Full Cold tree, and up to Tempest on Lightning tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Origins) Arcane Spells]: Up to Arcane Shield. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_Warrior Arcane Warrior]: Full Tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_spells_(Origins) Spirit Spells]: Up to Dispel magic on Spell Shield Tree, Mana Cleanse on Mana Drain tree, Death Syphon on Walking Bomb tree, and Mind Blast on Mind Blast tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Entropy_spells_(Origins) Entropy Spells]: Up to Weakness on Weakness Tree, and Drain Life on Drain Life tree. |-| Alistair = “That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners.”-Alistair ''Bastard son of King Maric and one of the few remaining Grey Wardens.'' Weapons, Armor, and Abilities: *Ancient Elven Armor: A set of armor that protects Alistair and boosts both his skill with weapons and his defense against spirits. *Oathkeeper: A longsword given to the Warden for completing all of the Chanter's Board quests in Lothering, it can pierce armor easier than most swords, alongside increasing the strength of healing effects (potions, spells, etc.) on Alistair. The Warden also had it inscribed with a Journeyman's lighting rune, causing a bit of electric damage to enemies. *Duncan's Shield: The shield of Alistair's beloved mentor Duncan, it strengthens his willpower and defense, while increasing his ability to regenerate stamina. Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Champion Champion]: Up to Motivate. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_(Origins) Templar]: Full tree. |-| Morrigan = “Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free.”-Morrigan ''Daughter of Flemeth, Witch of the Wilds, and lover of the Warden.'' Weapons and Armor: *Robes of Possession: Taken from Flemeth's cabin, these robes boost Morrigan's magic, defense, and spell resistance, while enabling her to deal more cold damage, at the cost of a minor loss in willpower. *Oak Branch: Given to the Warden by the Grand Oak, the Oak Branch strengthens Morrigan's constitution and magic, while dealing extra nature damage. Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifter Shapeshifter]: Full Tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Origins) Primal]: Full Ice tree, full Lightning tree, up to Flaming Weapons on Fire tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_spells_(Origins) Spirit]: Up to Dispel Magic on Spell Shield tree, and up to Force field in Mind Blast tree. |-| Jade (Dog) = "Bark!"-Jade ''Loyal pet of the Warden.'' A Mabari Warhound, a species well-known for their intelligence and loyalty, Jade was badly injured prior to the battle of Ostagar after he ingested Darkspawn blood. The Warden, taking pity on the dog, muzzled the hound and later brought it a special kind of flower that healed it's wounds and sickness. After the disastrous events of the battle, Jade was revealed to have escaped the camp, fleeing and following the Warden on his quest to rally the Grey Warden's allies to stop the Blight, out of loyalty and in time to save him, Alistair, and Morrigan from a Darkspawn attack. Jade was the Warden's most faithful companion, and the only member of the party everyone loved. After the events of the Blight, Jade become a heavily requested breeding hound to replenish the numbers of Mabari all throughout Fereldan. Weapons and Armor: *Kaddis of the Siege Breaker: A ceremonial war paint that makes Jade more resistant to fire. Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dog_talents Talents]: Full on both trees. |-| Sten = "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret."-Sten ''Qunari warrior trying to redeem himself for his crimes.'' Weapons and Armor: *Asala: Sten's distinctive blade, it greatly boosts his strength in attacks, penetrates armor easier, and boosts his willpower. *Juggernaut Armor: An extremely powerful set of armor that boost Sten's resistance to cold attacks, fire attacks, electric attacks, nature attacks, and spirits attacks, alongside boosting his strength and health. Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker_(Origins) Berserker]: Up to Constraint. |-| Leliana = “In the cloister, away from the fuss and the flurry of the cities, I found peace. And in that stillness, I could hear the Maker.”-Leliana ''Orlesian assassin who found faith.'' Weapons and Armor: *Dual Daggers: Two daggers. Simple as that. *Studded Leather Armor: Armor that slightly boosts Leliana's defense. Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Bard Bard]: Full Tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Duelist_(Origins) Duelist]: Up to Keen Defense. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin_(Origins) Assassin]: Up to Mark of Death. |-| Zevran = "Planning has never been my strong suit. Now killing. And lovemaking. And making witty remarks. Those are my strong suits."-Zevran ''Antivan assassin with a death wish.'' Weapons and Armor: *Antivan Longbow: A bow that slightly increases Zevran's chance of a critical. *Longsword and Dagger: Self-Explanatory. *Leather Armor: Zevran's signature Crow armor. *Antivan Leather Boots: *Dalish Gloves: Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin_(Origins) Assassin]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Duelist_(Origins) Duelist]: Up to Keen Defense. |-| Oghren = "Well Warden, as one of the blighters, I SODDING salute ya!"-Oghren ''Drunken dwarf warrior with a love for violence.'' Weapons and Armor: *Forge Master's Hammer: A hammer that boosts Oghren's attack and resistance to fire. *Heavy Plate Armor: A set of armor that increases Oghren's defense against ranged attacks. Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker_(Origins) Berserker]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Reaver_(Origins) Reaver]: Up to Frightening Appearance. |-| Wynne = “I will not lie motionless in a bed with coverlets up to my chin, waiting for death to claim me.”-Wynne ''Abomination choosing to spend her last days fighting.'' Weapons and Armor: *Enchanters Staff: A staff that strengthens Wynne's magic, and deals extra spirit, cold, electricity, and fire damage. *Senior Enchanters Robes: Robes that strengthen Wynne's magic, willpower and defense. Abilities: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Healer_(Origins) Spirit Healer]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vessel_of_the_Spirit Vessel of the Spirit]: Wynne is possessed by a Spirit of the Fade, and activating its powers enables her to disorient enemies and boost her magical strength. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Origins) Arcane Spells]: Up to Arcane Bolt. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Creation_spells_(Origins) Creation Spells]: Full Heal tree, up to Heroic Aura on Heroic Offense tree. Hawke's Party A group of heroes formed during Hawke's attempt to secure resources for a trip to the Deep Roads, Hawke's party lived in the city of Kirkwall in the wake of the Fifth Blight. It initially consisted of Hawke, his brother Carver, and knight turned city guard Aveline, though they were later introduced to Varric Tethras, a dwarf who took a liking to Hawke. They later met Anders, a Grey Warden mage with a knowledge of the roads, Fenris, a Tevinter elf needed for his maps, Isabella, a shipwrecked pirate, and Merrill, a Dalish blood mage. During the expedition, Carver was infected with the taint of Darkspawn, forcing him to become a Grey Warden or die. Reluctant, Hawke allowed it and returned without his brother. After a few more years, Hawke would become embroiled in growing tensions between the Qunari and the Kirkwall people, with Hawke often acting as a meditator. The Qunari Arishok and Hawke began to grow a deep respect for one another, and he eventually revealed they couldn't leave the city because someone had stolen a priceless item from them. Isabella revealed she was the one that stole it, and Hawke helped her reacquire it, only for her to flee immediately afterwards. Enraged at the constant mistreatment of his people, the Arishok led his forces in a rampage across the city, holding the nobles of Kirkwall hostage as Hawke arrived, refusing to give up Isabella, who had a change of heart and returned. Out of respect, the Arishok fought Hawke in a duel to the death, and upon his defeat, the Qunari left the city. Hawke was deemed champion of Kirkwall for his actions. After a few more years, Hawke became involved with the conflict between the Mages and Templars. With both sides at each other's throats, Hawke tried and failed to balance both sides. Disgusted, Anders destroyed the Kirkwall chantry, killing numerous people and forcing the Templars to exterminate the mages. Hawke sided with his own people and fought his way through the Templars. Alongside First Enchanter Orsino, Hawke and his party, a reluctant Fenris included, made a last stand against the Templars. Desperate, Orsino revealed that he had dabbled in blood magic, and transformed into a monstrosity that Hawke was forced to kill. Fighting his way outside, Hawke was confronted by an insane Knight-Commander Meredith, who demanded that Hawke be executed. Horrified, the remaining Templars turned on her and assisted Hawke in defeating her, then allowed him to leave Kirkwall peacefully. After the battle, the party went their separate ways, except for Merrill, who stayed with Hawke out of love. |-| Hawke = "Let's make Kirkwall a better place for everyone."-Hawke ''Ferelden refugee turned Champion of Kirkwall.'' Weapons and Armor: *Armor of the Champion (Mage) *Staff of Violation: Specialization: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_spells Elemental Spells]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Arcane Spells]: Up to Crushing Prison. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Mage Force Mage]: Up to Pull of the Abyss. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Primal Spells]: Up to Tempest. |-| Carver = “Once again I find myself in your debt... and your shadow.”-Carver ''Jealous younger brother/member of the Grey Wardens'' Weapons and Armor: *Seeker of the Gray: *Plate of the Warden Ensign: Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_(Dragon_Age_II) Templar]: Full tree. |-| Varric Tethras = “There's power in stories, though. That's all history is: the best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine.”-Varric ''Dwarven storyteller and Hawke's best friend'' Weapons and Armor: *Bianca: *Armored Leather Duster: Talents: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Archery_talents_(Dragon_Age_II) Archery]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sabotage_talents Sabotage]: Up to Rush. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Marksman Marksman]: Authorized Biographer, all upgrades except Well-Oiled. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Specialist_talents Specialist]: Precision, Speed, and Power. |-| Aveline = “Protect what matters with everything you have, or you'll have nothing, and deserve it.”-Aveline ''Captain of the Kirkwall City Guard'' Weapons and Armor: *Chevalier's Reach: *Guard-Captain's Ranked Plate: *Shield of Ser Wesley: Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian_(Dragon_Age_II) Guardian]: Serve and Protect, full tree otherwise. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_and_Shield_talents_(Dragon_Age_II) Weapon and Shield]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vanguard_talents Vanguard]: Up to Assail. |-| Anders = “The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing!”-Anders ''Mage that will stop at nothing to free his people.'' Weapons and Armor: *Renegade's Coat: *Freedom's Call: Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_spells Elemental Spells]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Creation_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Creation Spells]: Everything except Haste. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Primal Spells]: Up to Golem's Fist and Chain Lightning. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Spirit Spells]: Up to Spirit Bolt. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Arcane Spells]: Stunning Blast, Arcane Shield, Crushing Prison, and Elemental Weapons. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance Vengeance]: Eye to Eye, Up to Regroup and Wrath. |-| Fenris = “They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage.”-Fenris ''Tevinter elf with an intense hatred of magic'' Weapons and Armor: *Grafted Spirit Hide: *Blade of Mercy: Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Two-Handed_talents_(Dragon_Age_II) Two-Handed]: Up to Shattering Blow, Giant's Reach, and Tornado. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vanguard_talents Vanguard]: Up to Control, Muscle, Besiege, and Cleave. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Battlemaster_talents Battlemaster]: Up to Bolster, Unite, Fearless Synergy, and Deep Breath. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Defender_talents Defender]: Up to Bulwark, Elemental Aegis, Steady the Blade, Resilience, and Resolute. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Warmonger_talents Warmonger]: Up to Pommel Blow, Taunt, Bravado, and Tremor. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tevinter_Fugitive Tevinter Fugitive]: Full tree. |-| Merrill = "Magic can't be made safe and it can't be destroyed. Fear makes men more dangerous than magic ever could."-Merrill ''Elven blood mage and lover of Hawke'' Weapons and Armor: *Raiments of the Dalish Pariah: *Acolyte's Staff: Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_spells Elemental Spells]: Up to Searing Fireball, and Cone of Cold. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Primal_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Primal Spells]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Spirit Spells]: Spirit Strike, Death Syphon, Dispel Magic, and Virulent Walking Bomb. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Arcane Spells]: Mind Blast, Arcane Shield, and Elemental Weapons. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Entropy_spells_(Dragon_Age_II) Entropy Spells]: Death Hex, Despair, Misdirection Hex, and Death Cloud. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dalish_Pariah Dalish Pariah]: Soliditary, Full tree. |-| Isabella = “Our mistakes make us who we are.”-Isabella ''Shipwrecked pirate with a heart of gold'' Weapons and Armor: *Threads of the Eastern Sea *Backstabber and Heartbreaker Specializations: *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Weapon_talents_(Dragon_Age_II) Dual Weapons]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sabotage_talents Sabotage]: Rush, Miasmic Flask, Fatiguing Fog, and Chaos. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Subterfuge_talents Subterfuge]: Tactical Withdrawal, Silent Runnings, Ambush, Lingering Shroud, and Subtlety. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Specialist_talents Specialist]: Lightning Speed and Slashing Power. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Scoundrel_talents Scoundrel]: Full tree. *[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Swashbuckler Swashbuckler]: Thumbs Up. Below the Waterline, Savvy, and Shore Leave. Saruman's Army Lurtz = "Who do you serve my, my fighting Uruk-Hai?"-Saruman "Saruman."-Lurtz One of the first Uruk-Hai to be bred, Lurtz was Saruman's second-in-command and leader of the first Uruk-Hai battalion. Head of the search for the One Ring, Lurtz pursued the Fellowship of the Ring to Amon Hen, where he and his men did battle with them. During the fight, Lurtz slew the Gondorian Boromir by shooting him 3 times in the chest with his bow, though Aragorn intervened before he could truly finish him off. After a brutal fight, Aragorn ran Lurtz through with his sword, then decapitated him when he continued attacking. Weapons: *Uruk-Hai Scmitar *Compsite Bow Skills: *Pain Resilience: Lurtz is incredibly durable, capable of surviving a blade directly through the chest and continuing to attack. *Tactical Intelligence: While Lurtz is nowhere near as smart as his master Saruman, he was smart enough to effectively lead a force of Uruk-Hai into battle. |-| Uglùk = |-| Sharku = |-| Generic Uruk-Hai = |-| Siege Weapons = |-| Warg Riders = |-| Uruk Berserkers = Voting Conditions *Hawke and the Warden win if their party can repel off all of the waves of attacking enemies. Saruman's Army wins if they can wipe out Hawke and the Warden's parties. The Seven Deities vs The Gods of Mount Olympus The Seven Deities Deus = |-| Olga = |-| Augus = |-| Sergei = |-| Kalrow = |-| Weyzin = |-| Yasha = The Gods of Mount Olympus Zeus = |-| Athena = |-| Hades = |-| Hermes = |-| Helios = |-| Posedion = |-| Hercules = Battle of the Savage Ecosystems: Earth (After Earth) vs Pandora (Avatar) Earth The Ursa= Role: Ultimate Beast |-| Giant Eagles = Role: Flyers |-| Sabertoothed Wolves = Role: Predator |-| Monkeys = Role: Pack Hunter Pandora Great Leonopyteryx = Role: Ultimate Beast |-| Banshee = Role: Flyer |-| Thanator = Role: Predator |-| Viperwolves = Role: Pack Hunter Ravenwood vs the Saviors Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, two ruthless and brutal groups of the apocalypse trying to restore order clash! '''Ravenwood''', ''The private military of Jennings & Rall who butchered groups unwilling to surrender to the new government!'' ''VS'' '''The Saviors''', ''The barbaric group of survivors who intimidate other colonies into giving them supplies in return for protection!'' ''WHO...IS....DEADLIEST?'' Ravenwood Leader: John Goetz = "Pretty soon this is gonna be over. The governments gonna piece itself together, and you know who they're gonna send? Me."-John Goetz TBW Weapons: *Melee: Combat Knife *Ranged: Glock 19 w/extended mag of 33 rounds. *Special: Flashbang |-| Troops: Ravenwood Mercenaries = "These Ravenwood guys...they play by a whole different rulebook. They don't need to worry about ethics or collateral."-Jake Green TBW Weapons: *Melee: Combat Knife, Bayonet *Close-Range: Glock 19 w/extended mag *Mid-Range: Ithica 37 *Long-Range: M4A1, M16A1 *Long-Range (Rifles): Winchester Model 70 The Saviors Leader: Negan= "In case you haven't caught on...I just slid my dick down your throat...And you thanked me for it."-Negan TBW Weapons: *Melee: "Lucille", a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. *Ranged: Colt M1911 *Special: Frag Grenade |-| Troops: Savior Soldiers = "We survive, we provide security for others, we bring civilization back to this world--we're the Saviors."-Negan TBW Weapons: *Melee: Machete, Bowie Knife, Pipe. *Close-Range: Colt M1911 *Mid-Range: Remington Model 870 *Long-Range: M4A1, AK-47 *Long-Range (Rifles): Remington Model 700 The Woodbury Army (Comics) vs Two-Face's Gang (Arkhamverse) The Woodbury Army Leader: The Governor= |-| Notable Member: Bruce Allan Cooper= |-| Notable Member: Gabriel Harris= |-| Notable Member: Caesar Martinez= |-| Troops: Woodbury Soldiers= Two-Face's Gang Leader: Two-Face = |-| Troops: Two-Face Thugs = Dexter Morgan vs Leslie Dunn Tonight, on Deadliest Fiction, two killers shaped by the horrors of their past clash as Dexter Morgan, the Bay Harbor Butcher who hunts only those who deserve it, takes on Leslie Dunn, the White Devil of London who's bloody reign of terror killed dozens of people! Will Dexter quench his thirst for blood, or will Leslie prove himself as the world's deadliest serial killer? To find out, we'll compare their weapons, and their skills to determine....'''WHO...IS....DEADLIEST?''' Dexter Morgan= "Tonight's the night. And it's going to happen again and again. It has to happen."-Dexter Morgan Bio TBW |-| Weapons and Equipment= TBW |-| Modus Operandi= TBW |-|X-Factors= *Experience: 90 *Training: 30 *Mental Health: 80 *Brutality: 90 *Stealth: 85 |-| Leslie Dunn= "Remember, Matt! The best villains never die, they always come back!"-Leslie Dunn Bio TBW Mad King Aerys's Kingsguard vs The Band of the Hawk The Kingsguard Gerold Hightower= |-| Lewyn Martell= |-| Barristan Selmy= |-| Oswell Whent= |-| Arthur Dayne= |-| Jonothor Darry= |-| Jaime Lannister= The Band of the Hawk Griffith= |-| Casca= |-| Guts= |-| Judeau= |-| Pippin= |-| Corkus= |-| Gaston= Los Pollos Hermanos (Breaking Bad) vs The Barksdale Organization (The Wire) Los Pollos Hermanos Gustavo "Gus" Fring= "What does a man do, Walt? A man provides for his family. And he does it even when he's not appreciated, or respected, or even loved. He simply bears up and he does it. Because he's a man."-Gus, to Walter White. TBW |-| Mike Ehrmantraut= "I chose a half measure, when I should have gone all the way... I'll never make that mistake again. No more half measures, Walter."-Mike, to Walter White. TBW The Barksdale Organization Russell "Stringer" Bell= "I know; shit *is* weak, but, y'know, shit is weak all over. The thing is, no matter what we call heroin, it's gonna get sold. Shit is *strong*, we gonna sell it; shit is *weak*, we gonna sell twice as much. You know why? 'Cause a fiend, he gonna chase that shit no matter what. It's crazy, you know. We do worse, and we get paid more. The govermnent do better, and it don't mean no nevermind. [points to money] This shit right here, D, is forever." -Stringer Bell TBW |-| Brother Mouzone= "Pellets in plastic. Rat shot. What you need be concerned about is what's seated in the chamber now: a copper-jacketed, hollow-point, 120-grain hot street load of my own creation. So you need to think for a just a moment and ask yourself: "What do I have to do before this man raise up his gun again?"-Brother Mouzone TBW The Greek's Organization (The Wire) vs Chicago South Club (Watch_Dogs) This week on Deadliest Fiction, I bring you a deadly no-holds barred showdown between massive, decades old criminal empires! '''The Greek's Organization!''' The massive European crime syndicate responsible for much of the drug trade in Baltimore! '''Chicago South Club!''' The criminal empire founded in Prohibition-era Chicago that continues to control the city with an iron fist! ''WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?'' Introduction The Greek's Organization "Business. Always business."-The Greek TBW Chicago South Club "Lucky Quinn, fuckin' skeleton and his goon squad, they're old Chicago. Still ridin' the roaring 20s and shit."-Delford "Iraq" Wade TBW Combatants The Greek's Organization Leader: The Greek = "Lambs go to the slaughter. A man learns to walk away."-The Greek The Greek is the mysterious leader of the organization. Little is known about his background, though he himself has stated that he is not Greek. Much of the day-to-day operations of the organizations are handled by his right-hand man Spiros Vondas, though he is willing to take charge of things himself if the situation is dire enough. At some point, he made an alliance with Frank Sobotka, a stevedore desperate to keep his union afloat, offering him money in return for allowing the Greek's men to take crates containing trafficked drugs and women. On top of this trafficking, the Greek also supplies numerous drug dealers with product, including Proposition Joe, who in turn gives the product to Stringer Bell and the Barksdale Organization. However, this status quo is swiftly brought down when a prostitute is murdered on her trip to Baltimore, and thrown into the harbor. Desperate to cover his tracks, the man in charge of the boat destroyed the air pipe responsible for leaving the other women in the crate with oxygen, suffocating them. The police discover the crate, and it begins a criminal investigation on the Greek's organization. A disgusted Greek sent his top enforcer Sergei to track the man down, then savagely beat and killed him. Meanwhile, the FBI gets involved in the case, interested in the supposed political corruption of Sobotka, and Frank's son Ziggy and his nephew Nick begin to work with the Greek in stealing cars and dealing drugs. When Geroge Glekas, the Greek's fence, ripped off and insulted the prideful Ziggy, Ziggy killed him in a fit of rage. With police attention now entirely on them, the Greek and Spiros quickly threw the FBI off their trail by tipping them off to a massive Colombian drug shipment, and took the time to clear out their warehouses and dispose of tapped phones. Frank, desperate to save his son from jail time, offers to give up everything he knows about the Greek in exchange for a reduced sentence, only for a corrupt FBI agent to tip off the Greek, enabling them to kill Sobotka before he can give up any information. Deciding the heat on them is too great and with Sergei, Ilona Petrova, and numerous other organization members arrested, the Greek and Spiros flee Baltimore, though they would later return to ally themselves with drug kingpin Marlo Stanfield. Weapon: *Hunting Knife |-| Enforcer: Sergei Malatov = "Did he have hands? Did he have a face? Yes? Then it wasn't us."-Sergei, referring to a body found in the harbor. Sergei Malatov is a driver and enforcer for the Greek's organization. Little is known about his early life, other than that he once spent 4 years in a Ukranian prison, and considers American prisons weak by comparison. Whenever a crate belonging to the Greek's organization arrives in Baltimore, he is the one to pick it up. When the crate containing the 13 prostitutes arrives in Baltimore, the Greek's contact doesn't give the all-clear, forcing Sergei to leave it for the police to find. After the bodies are discovered, a disgusted Sergei is sent to track the man down and savagely beat him, then bring him to the Greek and Spiros. After the man explains what happened to the women, the Greek kills him, and has Sergei dispose of his corpse by cutting off his hands and face and dumping it into the river. Meanwhile, Sergei also has a surprising friendship with drug dealer Proposition Joe, and intervenes in a feud between Nick and Ziggy Sobotka and Joe's nephew Cheese Wagstaff, convincing Joe to compensate Nick for Cheese destroying his car. During the police investigation, Detective Bunk Moreland discovers video evidence of Sergei beating the man who killed the prostitutes, and manages to link numerous murders to him through a tapped phone call to a dealer. Officer Jimmy McNulty and FBI Agent Terrance Fitzhugh track him to his home, and after a brief fight, manage to arrest him. In order to not get the death penalty, Sergei sells out the Greek and Spiros meeting spot, only for them to have fled. Sergei is sentenced to life without parole, though he later manages to broker a deal in prison between Marlo Stanfield and the Greek. Weapons: *Melee: Metal Pipe. *Ranged: Beretta 92FS. |-| Troops = Bio TBW Weapons: *Melee: Steel Pipe. *Close-Range 1: Colt M1911. *Close-Range 2: H&K USP. *Mid-Range 1: MAC-11. *Mid-Range 2: Mossberg 500 Cruiser. *Long-Range: Heckler & Koch G36 (Stolen from Baltimore Police Department.) Chicago South Club Leader: Dermot "Lucky" Quinn = "Experience has taught me not to be manipulated, not to back down."-Lucky Quinn Bio TBW Weapon: *Cane Dagger |-|Enforcer: Delford "Iraq" Wade = "Listen, you're costing me business. Who do you think's gonna win between you and business?"-Iraq Bio TBW Weapons: *Melee: Briefcase. *Ranged: Colt M1911. |-|Troops = Bio TBW Weapons: *Melee: Baseball Bat. *Close-Range 1: Beretta Px4 Storm. *Close-Range 2: SIG-Sauer P250 Compact. *Mid-Range 1: Brügger & Thomet MP9. *Mid-Range 2: Benelli M4. *Long-Range: Remington ACR. Collab with Cfp: Vulcan's Party (Bound by Flame) vs The Warden's Party (Dragon Age: Origins) Vulcan's Party The Leader = "Did anyone else see me kill that huge fucking monster? I fried that thing! I saved our asses and everyone's all, "Oh, what's for lunch?"-Vulcan Name: Vulcan '''A mercenary possessed by a powerful demon.''' Weapons and Armor: *''Sabertooth'': A one-handed blade used as Vulcan's primary weapon, Vulcan also equipped it with Guard of the Wolves and Pommel of the Paladin to increase his health and dark magic resistance. *''Icy Hearts'': A pair of dual daggers named because their appearance resembled icicles, Vulcan had them equipped with Guard of the Twin Fangs and Pommels of the Serpent Sons to increase his overall damage and give him a small chance of poisoning enemies with every attack. *''Huntress'': A small handheld crossbow that Vulcan equipped with Stock of the Serpent's Eye, giving it a small chance of poisoning enemies. *''Mercenaries Armor'': The default armor of the Freeborn Blades. Powers and Abilities: *''Orb of Fire'': Vulcan fires three balls of flame at targets directly in front of him. *''Burning Weapon'': Vulcan lights whatever weapon he is wielding on fire, causing him to deal extra fire damage. *''Guardian Flame'': Two flames circle Vulcan for a time, damaging anyone who gets too close. *''Fire Wave'': Vulcan fires a 360 degree wave of flame, knocking enemies back and briefly stunning them. *''Rage'': Upon killing an enemy, Vulcan's strength briefly increases and he gets a healing factor for a few seconds. |-| The Recruit= "The Knight is weary of these doubts and petty thoughts. He wishes to return to the attack and strike the Ice Lords in their very hearts. "-Randval Name: Randval '''The last of a clan exterminated by the Dead Walkers, determined to regain his honor.''' Weapons and Armor: *''Serrated Blade'': Randval wields a massive one-handed blade, serrated to do extra damage, and his strength enables him to easily overpower enemies. *''Armor of the Ember Knights'': Randval's personal armor, it protects his torso but does not his arms, enabling him to move quicker in combat. Abilities: *''Taunt'': Randval can taunt enemies, causing them to focus more on attacking him instead of his allies, giving them time to rally. |-| The Witch= "You offer me what? Swordplay, suspicion, and sarcasm? Ha! I wouldn't miss it for the world."-Edwen Name: Edwen '''Former Ice Lord determined to have her vengeance against her former allies.''' Armor: *''Witch's Robes'': Supposedly given to her by Eolas, Edwen's robe are comically short, much to Vulcan's chagrin, though she doesn't particularly care, as they protect her well enough in combat. Abilities: *''Curses'': Edwen can curse enemies, draining them of magic and limiting their strength. *''Lightning'': Edwen fires purple lightning from her fingertips, wounding enemies. She can combine them with her curses for extra effect. *''Magic Shield'': Edwen can form a shield around her, blocking physical attacks by enemies. *''Mind Control'': Edwen can briefly control the minds of foes, enabling her to turn them against their allies. *''Ice Pillars'': If enemies get too close, Edwen can create pillars of ice that shoot out of the ground, wounding enemies and forcing them back. |-| The Soldier= "I'm not immortal. Just lucky."-Buffalo Name: Buffalo '''Freeborn Blade that is supposedly unkillable.''' |-| The Healer= "No books can prepare you for this vision. But they can help you to know what to do here. You stand at the crossroads of the world's destiny. Do you know what you must do?"-Sybil Name: Sybil '''Red Scribe desperate to save the world.''' |-| The Rouge= "The "deserter" was fighting, while you and your army was sitting warm and safe on your asses!"-Rhelmar Name: Rhelmar '''Elven warrior right about the Ice Lords all along.''' |-| Wild Card= "Humans make for the best stories, indeed."-Mathras Name: Mathras '''Undead being far older than anyone, willing to help out of simple curiosity.''' Possible Tourney Idea: Five Nights at Freddy's Survival Tournament Freddy Fazbear's. Once known as the go-to party place for children, the restaurant has fallen on hard times in this modern day and age. Of course, the child-murderer who stuffed his victims into the animatronics didn't help, nor does the animatronics mysterious tendency to walk around and gruesomely kill any human unfortunate enough to get in their way. But perhaps, if you're smart and clever enough, you can survive just one night at Freddy's! So enter, if you dare... WARNING: Freddy Fazbear's is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Entries Entrants= Basically, what you need to enter is the following three things. Name: What's your name? You can't just be a blank slate. Backstory: Tell something about yourself. Don't be unrealistic or over-the-top. At the end of the day, you're just someone entering Freddy Fazbear's on a dare. Personality: What are you like? This helps me accurately represent your character in the story if I have lots of details about them. |-| Objective = Your objective is to survive from 12 PM to 6 AM. Since the doors are locked from the outside, you'll need to use your wits to stay one step ahead of the animatronics, or else you'll get stuffed inside a suit. And I assure you, thanks to all the gears and wires, it's not an easy fit. |-| X-Factors = Assigned on a scale of 1-10, these determine how well you'll do in certain areas. You only have so many points to assign, so be wise in choices. (You'll have 20 points to assign) *''Intelligence'': How smart are you? This'll help us know if you think making dum choices like wandering into the dining room in the pitch-black is a good idea or not. *''Teamwork'': How well do you play with others? Making friends with the other people might be the difference between life or death. However, lone wolf entrants might be able to survive as well. *''Speed'': How fast can you run when it comes down to it? While this may not save you from Foxy, you may be able to get to another area in the event of the other three getting into your room. |-| Gear = You may choose between one of the three pieces of gear to assist you. *Freddy Mask: By putting this one and sitting entirely still, you may be able to fool the animatronics into thinking you are one of them. *Flashlight: This can help you in dark areas (read: everywhere), but be warned: Overuse can fry the batteries, and once they're out, there is no getting new ones. *Security Tablet: You can use this to check the security cameras and the progress of the animatronics. However, you must stand still to use it, giving the animatronics the opportunity to ambush you if you use it too long. |-| Amount = I am accepting 5 solid entries, so please, get them in quickly. That doesn't, however, mean phoning it in. I will pick entrants based off of quality and timeliness. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear = "Are you ready for Freddy?"-The game's tagline |-| Chica the Chicken = |-| Bonnie the Bunny = |-| Foxy the Pirate Fox = |-| Golden Freddy = "ITS ME."- Golden Freddy Area Layout List of Locations = See here: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locations |-| Map= Per game rules, you will start in the security office. However, attempting to hide in there will simply result in the animatronics boxing you in. Usage of the doors and lights is allowed, but doing so will burn through power, and nothing lures Freddy in faster than the power going out. The Inquisitor's Party (Dragon Age: Inquisition) vs The Deadwalker Army (Bound by Flame) The Inquisitor's Party TBW when I get Inquisition. The Inquisitor= TBW, most likely to be a Qunari Sarebas. |-| Cassandra Pendeghast= "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand."-Cassandra TBW |-| Blackwall= “All a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others...even at the cost of your own life.”-Blackwall TBW |-| Cole= "It doesn't matter that they won't remember me. What matters is I helped.”-Cole TBW |-| Dorian= “I'm here to set things right. Also? To look dashing. That part's less difficult.”-Dorian TBW |-| Iron Bull= “What's the most pieces you've ever cut someone into in a single swing? I'm up to three, but I have some ideas.”-Iron Bull TBW |-| Sera= “Bad things should happen to bad people. We find someone not so bad, maybe he'll end up not so dead.”-Sera TBW |-| Solas= “I have seen things in my journeys that most can only dream of. Literally.”-Solas TBW |-| Varric Tethras= "There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke. It's like alchemy. One part down-to-earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy, and you season liberally with wild falsehoods. You let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when it's done, you've got your hero."-Varric Tethras TBW |-| Vivienne= “For those who value survival, sentimentality is not an option.”-Vivienne TBW The Deadwalker Army Lord Blackfrost = "Did you really believe you could stand against a Lord of the Frozen Shadows?"-Blackfrost, to Vulcan Lord Blackfrost is one of the five, formerly six, Ice Lords and while he is not the group's leader, he is the most competent and deadly of the five, and thus serves as the main antagonist to Vulcan and his party. He was formerly lovers with Edwen as part of an alliance against the other Ice Lords, but when they caught wind of the plan, Blackfrost sold out Edwen in order to keep his powers. During the war with the Deadwalkers, Blackfrost was infamous for leading the front and using trickery and magic to win battles rather than brute force. When the elf army confronted his forces at the city of Caraldthas, he used his powers to flood, then freeze, the entire city and army. He then tricked King Arandil into surrendering, before fusing him and the other nobles into a lich to prolong their suffering. It is in the aftermath of this battle that he encounters Vulcan, who has recently defeated one of his Concubines alongside the elf Rhelmar. After a brief battle, Blackfrost resolves to let Vulcan rebuild his strength for a fair fight, then leaves. This proved to be his undoing. Vulcan would track down Blackfrost to his massive fortress, free the captured humans used to make his Deadwalkers, kill his Concubines, and then confront him personally alongside his surviving companions. After a vicious battle, Vulcan killed Blackfrost, then used his magic to enter the Worldheart and defeat its corrupted spirit, sacrificing himself so as to deprive the Ice Lords of their power. Weapons: *'''Cursed Mace''': Blackfrost wields a cursed mace, which drains the magic of anyone he manages to hit it with. *'''Bow and Arrow''': One of Blackfrost's two clones wields an ice bow, which slows down his target if they are hit with an arrow. *'''Magic Staff''': The other of Blackfrost's two clones wields a magic staff, which he casts various ice spells with it, like Ice Pillar and Ice Blast. Abilities: *'''Ice Magic''': As one of the six Ice Lords, Blackfrost has an incredible control over ice. He was capable of freezing an entire lake, then using it to decimate the Elven army. In combat, he can create Ice Pillars, throw icicles, and use ice clouds to slow down Vulcan and his party. *'''Cloning''': Blackfrost has the ability to create two identical copies of himself, both of which have his identical powers. One wields an ice bow, and the other has a magic staff. *'''Mind Control''': Blackfrost can exercise complete and total control over a person's mind, and nothing short of killing him can break this control. However, he himself is not immune to this, as both Edwen and Mathras can control for a brief time with their powers. |-| Concubines = The lovers of Lord Blackfrost, he gave them a bit of his power and morphed them into inhuman monsters to better suit his...strange tastes. They lead sections of his forces, and killing them will not only weaken the army, but reduce Blackfrost's strength as well. It is implied that he would eventually turned Edwen into one of these had he not turned on her. Number: 6 Abilities: *'''Charge''': The Concubines will charge forward, plowing into anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way. *'''Ice Spit''': Concubines can spit ice, and if it hits anyone, they are slowed down considerably. *'''Ice Pillars''': Similiar to Edwen's power, only much stronger. They often cover half the field, but a skilled enough combatant can block or dodge them. *'''Mind Control''': Concubines can seize control of multiple foe's minds at once and turn them against their foes. The only way to break control is to kill them. |-| Gargantuan = |-| Deadwalker General = |-| Bone Golem = |-| Spewer = |-| Specter = "Great. Deadwalkers can move through walls now."-Vulcan |-| Ice Spirit = |-| Hobbler = |-| Skeleton